The Non Canon Stories
by Anniegirl27
Summary: A collection of non-canon oneshots and drabbles. Bella/Mike. Edward/Jasper.Jasper/Bella and so on. Mostly romantic..
1. Chapter 1 Spring

**A/N: **

**I will publish my one shots for different contests and just shorter things I have written here. They will be non-canon. If you would like a specific paring just ask and I will write it for you. Love Annie **

**Title: Southland (Arizona) in the springtime**

**Word count: 703**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**World: All human AU**

I loved the spring in Arizona, before the heat came and turned the land dry and dusty. I loved the spring rains even though they were rare. I loved the brave flowers that sprung from the soil, eager only to soon be dried out by the relentless rays from the soon far too hot sun. I loved all those things, but most of all I loved to experience them with you. You were after all the reason I had come here to a place not so different from my home state, but never the less far away from everything I had imagined for myself.

Do you remember how I had set out to ignore you? Well that went well. I was always aware of you. Even after you left the room your presence lingered, like a part of you stayed behind to haunt me. I know now that was the part of you that had gotten stuck in my heart. That was the part of you I always carried around. There were so many reasons for us not to be together, they seem so trivial now but back then they were a big deal. I had my path set out, that path did not include someone sitting at home waiting for me, worrying. I had my beliefs set; sometimes I miss those times when I saw the world in black and white, right and wrong. I miss when the skin on my arms were smooth and unmarred but now I look at those scars and they remind me, they remind me that there is no god and evil, there are only people acting on what they were taught. I look at those scars and they remind me that I am alive. And how can I hate those scars when you caress them so tenderly and whisper:

"You came back to me Jasper…"

When I came home and you weren't there. I can't tell you what that felt like. I can still wake up in the middle of the night with my heart racing and Emmett's words ringing in my ears.

"Bella? O she moved back home to Arizona, I think she wanted to be closer to her mum."

That's when Arizona became a place to dream about, to long to like it was paradise lost. 1065 miles separated me from you. I had looked it up over and over again. I remember finally buying that plane ticket. I remember saying that I wouldn't renew my contract. I had packed the medals in a box giving them to my mum, saying that I wanted her to have them; she gleamed with pride I couldn't make myself tell her that I wanted her to have them because I couldn't bear to look at them. Not bear to carry them with me, I wanted to travel light to you and those medals would have weight a ton.

It was raining when I landed. The Arizona sky hand opened up releasing a rare shower. My sneakers had been soaked running around trying to find a taxi. When I had finally found one and the driver had asked me where I wanted to go I had pulled the wrinkled note out where I had written your address, and with my heart beating like a sledgehammer in my chest I had read it out loud.

Your mum had opened saying that you were out in the backyard. I remember you standing there your feet bare in the still wet grass. Your eyes had widened in surprise and then you had closed the distance between us. You had reached out, tangled your hands in my hair; I had pulled you closer and inhaled your sent. That was the spring day when Arizona became my home because that was the day when my home became wherever you were.

"You came back to me Jasper, "you whispered in my ear.

"And I´m not leaving ever again Isabella," I whispered back into your ear as my tears wetted your cheek.

O how I love spring in Arizona but there is nothing I love more than you Isabella Marie Whitlock.

A/N No beta and English is not my first languish any errors I´m sorry.


	2. Chapter 2 Peas are good for you

**Title: Peas are good for you **

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper **

**Word count: 907**

**World: All human AU **

**Summary: What can I say? It is not bellow me to blackmail my baby sister, at least not when she is about to tell mum that Jasper and I are kissing instead of doing homework. Not when she is about to tell mum that I am kissing a boy in my room. Ed/Jas slash. Cute fluffy boy on boy love. **

"What are you doing?" Alice´s big brown eyes, framed by ink black lashes, are looking at me intensely.

I look back at my four year old sister. Her hair is braided in two braids, tided with blue bows, one has come slightly undone. She is holding a pink lollypop in her right hand and has a worn teddy bear tucked to her left side. The teddy bear is looking at me too; his eyes are a bit accusing. But then again Dr. Snuggles were always very perceptive. I ought to know, he used to be my teddy bear. He used to be the one I snuggled with in bed, but that was a long time ago. What can I say? Things change.

"Nothing," I finally choke out, trying to very subtly move my weight off of Jasper and sit up on the bed.

Alice licks the lollypop and tilts her head to the side.

"It looked like you were kissing. Kissing is gross!" She taps her foot on the rug and whispers something in Dr. Snuggles ear and then nods her head, before petting the bear with a sticky hand.

"Dr. Snuggles thinks so too. He thinks that we should tell mum." Alice tucks her lips together in a thin line.

I manage to get off Jasper, who places one of my pillows in his lap, before sitting up. His cheeks have turned into the most adorable shade of pink. I would tell him how cute he looks, if it weren't so that I had more urgent business to attend too.

"So does Dr. Snuggles think that you should tell mum that you are eating a lollypop before dinner too?"

What can I say? It is not bellow me to blackmail my baby sister, at least not when she is about to tell mum that Jasper and I are kissing, instead of doing homework. Not when she is about to tell mum that I am kissing a boy in my room.

"That's not fair Edward!" Alice´s high pitch voice cuts through the room.

I try to hold back a laugh, because the whole situation is absurd and mainly my fault. How on earth could I have forgotten to lock the door?

Alice is about to say something else but when she opens her mouth mum´s voice calls from downstairs.

"Dinners ready!"

Alice frowns before she runs in the direction of her room, probably to hide her lollypop. She pauses in the door frame and calls.

" Edward, your zipper is undone." Then she runs along, her small feet pattering down the hallway.

I shift and pull my sipper up and feel my own cheeks turn even redder than before. Jasper laughs beside me.

"Not funny." I say and push him playfully on the shoulder.

"Do you think she will tell your mum?" Jasper sounds concerned.

"No don´t think so. If she does I will just pretend to have no idea what she is talking about. She has a bit of a wild imagination.

…..

Alice is strategically placing her peas on the side of the plate. She has started the sentence "You know what mum?" Several of times during the last couple of minutes just to stop in the last second and say that she forgotten what she wanted to say. Puddles of sweat are forming under my arms. There is no way Alice is going to be able to keep this to herself. Jasper seems to sense this too, because he is constantly making conversation with my mum. This is kind of out of character for him; he is usually quiet and a bit shy when he is eating at my house. Mum seems pleased though and keeps smiling in his direction.

"Eat your peas Alice." Mum gives Alice a stern look before turning back to Jasper. Who is talking about how the weather is unusually rainy, which must be one of the lamest things to say in Forks. It is always unusually rainy here.

"I am saving them for Dr. Snuggles," Alice answers and continues with her task.

"Dr. Snuggles wants you to eat your peas," mum pats Alice on the head.

"No he does not! Ask Edward." Alice pouts.

"Don´t look at me, I have no idea what Dr. Snuggles wants," I say and I can´t keep a laugh from escaping.

Mum gives me a disappointed look.

"Look Alice, peas are good for you. Dr. Snuggles knows this, he told me." Mum smiles at my little sister.

Alice's eye goes wide and then she relaxes and puts a pea in her mouth.

"So Dr. Snuggles talks to you mum? That's great! So he has told you everything?" Alice asks still chewing on her pea.

"Yes he tells me everything," mum says with a bright smile.

"So you are going to make me brush my teeth twice today, aren't you? " Alice says and shakes her head.

"Why do you say that?" Mum asks.

"Because of the lollypop, but I only had one and you should be mad at Ed and Jasper too," Alice says, her feet kicking the chair under the table.

"Did they have a lollypop too?" Mum says and raises an amuses eyebrow in my sisters direction.

And before I have a chance to stop her, my sister says with a loud voice.

"No, but they had their hands in each other's pants and they did not wash them before dinner. "


	3. Chapter 3 Swing life away

**This could have happened in canon…..Fuck this should have happened in canon….**

_**Title: Swing life away**_

_**Word count: 976**_

_**Pairing: Jacob/Jessica**_

_**World: Canon **_

_**Summary: Tow people. Two broken hearts. Can they heal each other? **_

The wind swept through Jacob´s hair, it was him and his bike. It was him and his broken heart.

The swing swayed back and forth, it was Jessica clinging to a childhood artifact. It was Jessica and her broken heart.

The bike came to a stop, the squeaking of breaks and the sound of gravel spraying across a playground filled the air. The swing stopped swaying, sneakers digging into the ground to stop the back and forth movement. Then there was silence, wary eyes watching the other, evaluating.

"You're Bella´s friend right?" Jacob`s voice travels across the playground over to the swings.

"Yes I guess, I´m Jessica. You are Jacob right? She used to talk about you…" Jessica´s voice trails off she is suddenly unsure as a shadow travels across Jacob´s face.

His eyes are rimmed red. She knows that shade of red; she sees it in her own eyes in the mirror. It is the kind of red that spreads across the whites in your eyes when you cry for hours at the time. Jessica knows how it feels when your crying turn into sobs, and your eyes start to sting and she knows that Jacob knows.

"Well she used to do a lot of things." Jacob sits off the bike, his shoes sinking down in the playground sand.

"We went shopping once, it was fun, she doesn't really return my calls anymore." Jessica starts to swing again.

Jacob kicks the sand, his eyes looking down, his hands in his pockets.

"I don´t really return hers anymore," he says, a small smile creeps up his lips.

Jessica swings higher; the air feels nice sweeping against her skin.

"Will you swing with me? It makes you feel better," Jessica says, her eyes focused on some spot far away.

Jacob shrugs his shoulders and sprints across the sand and plops down on the swing next to Jessica´s. Now they are swinging in sync. Jessica´s brown curls stand out from her head as she sways forward. The muscles on Jacobs's upper arms flex as he sets the swing in motion. Jessica is right Jacob thinks to himself it really does make you feel better. Jessica thinks how good it feels not to be swinging alone anymore. They don´t talk but it is a comfortable silence. Jessica watches Jacob from the corner of her eye. His face is relaxed now, his brows no longer knit together.

"I told you it would make you feel better," Jessica says, a laugher bubbling beneath the surface.

"I guess it does ," Jacob says and meets Jessica's eyes a smile lighting up his face.

That smile could melt icebergs Jessica thinks to herself and Jessica is no iceberg, her meting point is way lower. She can't help smiling back. The heart she thought was so scarred that it could barely beat picks up speed.

Jacob relaxes and lets the swing swing on its own until it comes to a stop. His hands holds the chains and he leans forward looking at one of his shoelaces that has come undone.

"Nice bike," Jessica says.

"Thanks, it's a bit rusty but it will due for me, I don´t have to have the latest fucking shiny model," Jacob says still studying his shoelace, but not making any attempt to tie it.

Jessica doesn't know what to say to that. Jacob´s voice was filled with venom as he spoke. Jessica pretends that she doesn't get the innuendo about the latest shiny model.

" You wanna go for a ride on it?" Jacob asks.

Jessica´s eyes turn to the bike and then back to Jacob.

"It will make you feel better." Jacob bites his lip holding back a laugh.

Two pair of feet moves across the playground. One still has its shoelace untied. One pair is tiny against the others hurrying to keep up. The air fills with the roar of an engine. Hands close around a waist first a bit reluctant, but then they clutch harder as the speed increases. Jessica puts her head against Jacob´s warm back and as the sound of the wind hits her ears, she thinks to herself, it really does make you feel better.

Soon are the houses along the road replaced with trees. Jacob could drive this road in his sleep and Jessica knows it too, she knows where they are heading long before sounds of the waves crashing against cliffs reach her. The sun breaks through the clouds as they reach First Beach on the La Push reserve. They park and head the path down to the sand and the water. Jessica shivers as she lets go of the warmth of Jacob´s body. Jacob quickly diverts his gaze as it lands on a piece of driftwood placed further away. His eyes land on Jessica walking beside him the wind grabs hold of her hair and her locks sways out from her head. A warmth spreads inside Jacob; it feels nice walking with Jessica beside her he is just a boy, nothing more nothing less. They reach the sand and walk to the waterline. Jessica wants to feel the water; she dips her had in it. It´s cold, Goosebumps forms on her arms. Jacob bends down quickly and splashes some water on her. Jessica´s shirk travels across First beach. Jacob laughs as he runs, Jessica is surprisingly fast.

"If I catch pneumonia I´m suing you," Jessica screams.

Jacob stops and lets Jessica catch him.

"Well I´m broke so I better just warm you up then."

The waves on first beach swept against the shore, it was Jessica and Jacob looking at each other. It was Jacob who reached out first but it was Jessica who placed her lips on his pressing them firmly forward. It was two broken hearts who needed each other to heel…


	4. Chapter 4 The regin is calling murder

**Title: The reign is calling murder**

**Word count: 987**

**Pairing: Edward/Angela**

**World: All human AU**

**Summary: They want me dead.**

I inhaled the toxic smoke one more time before I flipped the cigarette across the parking lot. I was going to quit any day now, but with a death warrant on your head it seemed kind of pointless. A low buzzing sound erupted the quiet afternoon and my pocket started to vibrate. I pulled the cell out and repressed a sigh as I eyed the display.

"What the fuck is going on E? People are saying that you stole one million bucks form the boss and that anyone who puts a bullet through that thick scull of yours will be greatly rewarded," Emmett's voice was agitated as he spoke.

"The bitch tricked me! Bella said that she was in trouble and needed the money; she was going to give it back in a week. She has been AWOL for over a month and so has that fucking toy boy of hers Black. They are probably sipping drinks on some Caribbean island right now"

"No fucking way…."

As I was listening to Emmett's voice something swept by me to my left a swooshing sound then a bang as the car behind me was hit. The sound of metal splitting reached my ears. I dropped the phone and instinctively ducked down. The gravel scraped my hands as I crawled to the car in front of me for cover. A fucking sniper, maybe I should be proud that my scalp was worth so much that someone would bother to try to take me down with a silencer and a shotgun. My heart was pounding fast as I peeked around, trying to locate the shooter. I figured that he must be on one of the roofs of the houses across the parking lot. The sound of glass splitting and then a thousand pieces raining over my head. Fuck I had to get out of here. I started to crawl between the cars aiming for the narrow street further ahead. My breathing was shallow and pieces of glass had left scrapes on my bare arms making small trickles of blood form uneven patterns. I closed my eyes for one second calling on the God that had forsaken me years ago and then got to my feet making a run for it. My legs were moving at their own accord and adrenaline fueled my movements. There were sounds of bullets ricocheting, but none had hit me as I dove around the corner of the building in front of me. I stopped for a moment unsure what to do next. Would he follow me? As I was trying to catch my breath the sound of sirens approaching filled the air. Fuck not the cops; I was pretty sure that if there were reports of shooting and they found me they would find a way to pin it on me. I ran into an ally and hid behind some old trashcans. The sirens came closer and a police car stopped and two uniforms came out and started to search the area. I waited, hoping that they would concentrate on the parking lot. I saw them moving away from me and just as I was about to draw a breath of relief hands gripped me from behind and a pair of cuffs were placed around my wrists.

"Edward Cullen you are under arrest anything you say can and will be used against you."  
>I looked up and saw a man and a woman dressed in black flashing their badges in my face, fucking FBI badges.<p>

I eyed the woman sitting in the driver's seat. The man had stayed behind talking to the uniforms. The woman's black hair was fasten in a strict bow, and she was wearing the power suite the feds always wore but behind her glasses I saw a pair of eyes I had never forgotten.

"Those handcuffs aren't too tight are they Cullen?" She said a smile playing on her lips.

"A cop huh Weber? Daddy must be proud looking down from heaven," I said surprised by the amount of venom in my voice, one could have thought that the years would have washed it away.

"Heaven? O no they have this whole other place for Ministers who molest little boys," she said and I saw a hint of steel in her dark eyes.

"Yes some say he got what he deserved," I answered.

"Some say you killed him, they are all wrong, he got off easy and you Cullen would have never taken the time or effort to swipe a crime scene completely clean from DNA."

I contemplated her words as the car started moving.

"What are you charging me with? I was after all the one getting shoot at," I said.

" There is this whole list, you know we will at least get you for some minor stuff and I bet whoever wants you dead knows a couple people in prison," her voice was smooth as she spoke.

She was right I would give myself a week in prison give or take a few days.

"I thought the state of Washington no longer issued the death penalty," I said, a tired laugh escaping.

"There is this thing called the witness protection program, we would very much like for you to join I always imagined you being more of a John or Robert than an Edward.

"Sell the boss out for the chance to live in trailer park in Arizona? Sounds appealing. But I must insist on one thing though."

" What?"

"That you come with me, I always figured you more as a Tiffany or Savanna than an Angela and I must insist on you getting a perm and wearing pink nail polish at all times.

She let a small laugh escape before she put the professional mask back on; she turned around and met my eyes before saying.

"Only if you wear a net shirt and call me Cupcake...


	5. Chapter 5 No escape

_**Title: No Escape**_

_**Word count: 975**_

_**Pairing: Bella/Mike **_

_**World: Canon AU**_

_**Summary: A forrest. Two people. One hunt. **_

The sweat on my forehead was dripping down. I kept trying to wipe it away. The ground under my feet was uneven and I kept tripping over branches and my feet slipped on the slippery ground, covered by newly fallen leafs. It took all my energy just to keep from ending up on my ass. A branch hit me in the face, and I couldn't stop a whimper from escaping. He stopped and turned around; I motioned for him to keep going. He studied me closely and my gaze fell down as I felt something warm mix up with the sweat and run down my face.

"You are bleeding, "he said, his voice drained from emotion.

My hand involuntary went up to my forehead and began to wipe it away with frantic movements.

"Fuck." I was not sure who said it; maybe it was both of us.

My heart was hammering in my chest, my pulse drumming in my ears.

"They will smell it, what direction is the wind?" He had closed his eyes as if concentrating.

"North," I said.

"Then it will take them awhile to pick it up, we have to keep moving." He stepped forward and grasped my hand dragging me onward.

My eyes went to our joined hands. Even if it took them awhile to pick up the trail, where would we go? There was no outrunning them. There was no escape and we both knew it but we kept going, our legs moving faster until we were running. Frantic steps, heavy breathing as our lungs craved for more oxygen. Adrenaline fuelling our muscles, panic filling our brains. Rays of light broke through the leafage and made his hair look like a golden Gloria even as it was plastered by sweat to his head. Our hands were still joined and his grip on me was painful, he being faster than me forcing me to go at paste that I knew wouldn't last much longer. A coppery taste was filling my mouth and I pushed myself to keep going. The green surrounded us, the threes forming a maze. I had no idea if we were getting anywhere, or moving in circles. I began to stagger and I swayed to the sides. A wave of nausea swooped through me.

"Have to stop," I breathed before stumbling to the ground.

My head was spinning and the ground felt cool against my cheek. I felt his hands on me, dragging me up to sitting position. I slumped against his chest as his arms encircled me.

"You have to keep going Mike," I choked, my eyes closed shut in some futile attempt to keep the tears at bay, "If they have me they might .." I trailed off knowing that they wouldn't. They would never let neither of us escape.

Mikes lips were in my hair kissing and rocking me. I turned around needing to look into his eyes. Blue orbs gazed into mine. I put my hands on his face needing to feel him. Tears were running down his cheeks. I placed a kiss on his lips, first cautious. He kissed me back with force his hands clutching at me. I leaned in letting him have me, knowing that it probably was our last, my last before this life was over. I poured all my fear all my emotion into that kiss, all my wishes for a life that would never be. Mike dragged me on top of him, his hands digging into my thighs as I straddled him. I felt him hard, needing underneath me. His hands moved over my body and in underneath my t- shirt. As his hands roamed over my breasts he rolled us over, my back digging into the floor of the forest.

"I love you, Bella," he was choking on his words as he said them, a sob escaping.

"I love you, Mike," I answered, surprised over how steady and loud my voice sounded.

That was when I realized that the woods had gone completely silent. The look in Mike's eyes told me that he had noticed it too. The look in his eyes told me that he too knew what it meant.

There they were. Even as a fear so great that it kept me paralyzed filled me I couldn't help but to take in their stunning appearance. I had seen them so many times at school but seeing them here in their natural element was mind-blowing. Two girls, three boys, predators closing in on their pray. I tore my eyes from my reapers and looked at Mike. If this was the last thing I saw I wanted it to be him. As they tore us apart I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything else. Teeth dug into my wrist, first a numbing pain, and then something started to spread in my veins, a burning sensation that tore me from the inside out. My eyes opened and I started to scream. I screamed like I had never screamed before, unable to stop myself as the blood in my body flooded out of me. Time stopped exciting, there was only the pain and my fear that it would go on forever. An ice cold hand covered my mouth. It was then I heard the howl, a ghostly sound in the silent forest. Hushed voices spoke; I was unable to make out the words as the pain was consuming me. Then they were gone. The pressure in my wrist was gone but the pain only increased. I turned my head to the side and saw him laying only a few feet away from me. His skin was drained from color but I saw his chest moving unevenly. He is alive was the last thought going through my mind as the pain tore at me, making everything go dark….


End file.
